The Hematopathology Fellowship has been highly successful in attracting outstanding applicants and in providing them with training in hematopathology, emphasizing outstanding clinical diagnosis, and specialized diagnostic tools including molecular diagnostics and flow cytometry. The fellowship has been ACGME accredited since 2000, and graduating fellows have had a nearly a 100% first time pass rate on the accrediting examination given by the American Board of Pathology. Graduating fellows have gone on to establish independent careers in academic medicine, including appointments in recent years at Duke University, Northwestern University Medical Center, Moffit Cancer Center, Children's National Medical Center, University of Chicago, Weill Cornell Medical School), City of Hope National Medical Center, The Mayo Clinic, Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, Henry Ford Hospital, and the Cleveland Clinic. Four recent graduates have successfully competed for independent NIH RO1 funding. Fellows are encouraged to participate in clinical research; representative first authored publications by trainees over the past year are noted below, and cover a variety of topics in hematopathology. Ganapathi, K. A., Jobanputra, V., Iwamoto, F., Jain, P., Chen, J., Cascione, L., Nahum, O., Levy, B., Xie, Y., Khattar, P., Hoehn, D., Bertoni, F., Murty, V. V., Pittaluga, S., Jaffe, E. S., Alobeid, B., Mansukhani, M. M. and Bhagat, G. (2016). The genetic landscape of dural marginal zone lymphomas. Oncotarget. Xiao, W., Chen, W. W., Sorbara, L., Davies-Hill, T., Pittaluga, S., Raffeld, M. and Jaffe, E. S. (2016). Hodgkin Lymphoma Variant of Richter Transformation: Morphology, EBV status, Clonality and Survival Analysis-with Comparison to Hodgkin-like Lesion. Hum Pathol. Menon, M. P., Nicolae, A., Meeker, H., Raffeld, M., Xi, L., Jegalian, A. G., Miller, D. C., Pittaluga, S. and Jaffe, E. S. (2015). Primary CNS T-cell Lymphomas: A Clinical, Morphologic, Immunophenotypic, and Molecular Analysis. Am J Surg Pathol 39(12): 1719-29.